Snake king and wolven prince
by kitana.a.fallen.warrior
Summary: TMR/HP LV/HP Harry Potter just wants to be normal. but when a wolves tail and ears suddenly appear and a psychotic old man is after you. How normal can you be? Throw in a bit of submissive vampire and being the mate of the dark lord... Contains: Child Abuse, Slash(boyxboy)couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing M
1. inheritance

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Harry Potter just wants to be normal. but with a wolfs tail and ears suddenly appear and a psychotic old man after you. How normal can you be? Throw in a bit of submissive vampire and the fact the dark lords his mate well you have to read to find out.

**Contains: Child Abuse, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter but i do own this random story line that is continuously popping into my head... If i owned harry potter harry and voldie would have hooked up and dumbles would have been dead a hell of alot sooner.

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME? -

-Potter unless you want to die soon i suggest you shut the hell up-

-Shut it old man I dont actually care right now.-

- So Potter has a little attitude problem. What else is new?-

- Oh just the fact im growng fangs and a tail. Holy shit are those ears?-

- How the fuck am i supposed to know brat unlike you i dont spend hours infront of a mirror everyday-

- Afraid of what you might see? -

- Potter Im warning you -

- Oh go choke on a fishbone you miserable old trout-

Blissful silence swept through my head, Gasping i held my chest as i began coughing up blood. Yeah this isn't normal, even for me. Well the coughing up blood is but growing fangs and a tail. Not so much.

Whimpering i waited for the tell tale snores to tell me it was safe to go downstairs and begin my chores. If they were not done before the Dursleys woke up then i was dead. Literaly. I don't actually know why my family hates me so much. Sure I tried to cut Dudleys hair with a pair of scissors but he needed a hair cut, plus he asked me to do it. I was only Six but nope six weeks In the cupboard was my punishment.

Hearing the death rattling snores i shakily got to my feet and opened my cupboard door, If i was quick i might even get a head start on their breakfast and they might actually lay of the whip for the night. Though i seriously doubt that.

-Hey umm... Voldemort?-

-What now? Brat-

-I know you hate me and all but can you help me out?-

A cold silence filled my head and i sighed knowing he wasn't going to reply for a while. Humming gently i focused on hiding my ears. My tail was easy i just shoved it into my trousers and covered it with one of my 'tops'. Thanks to them being Dudley's hand me downs that he had grown out of they were so large that they practically hung off me. Sighing i hoped the general disray my hair was in would hide them enough so the Dursleys or neighbours wouldn't see them.

Cursing myself for my stupidity i started on breakfast after quickly looking at the list and double checking i had done everything. Yep everything was ticked off. Sighing i added another egg to the pan and continued flipping it.

Just as i finished laying it on the table i heard the tell tale thuds that meant Vernon was coming down the stairs.

I would never call him uncle as to me he wasn't family. It was sir or uncle Vernon to his face but Sir if he had company and i wasn't locked in the cuboard. With Petunia it was always Aunt Petunia or m'am. Anything else and i was hit repeatedly so that i learnt my lesson.

-What do you want Brat?-

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

author note: Hello im back. anyway just thought i'd throw in this fic, got a few chapters lined up but might wait a bit to post them.


	2. i dont understand

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Harry Potter just wants to be mormal. but with a wolfs tail and ears suddenly appear and a psychotic old man after you. How normal can you be? Throw in a bit of submissive vampire and you get this mix.

**Contains: Child Abuse, Slash(boyxboy) couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter but i do own this random story line that is continuously popping into my head... If i ownew harry potter harry and voldie would have hoocked up and dumbles would have been dead a hell of alot sooner.

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Startled i jumped slightly and only just avoided hitting the table. Luckily Vernon had yet to get downstairs so i had time to reach the sink and begin washing up.

-Umm i was going to ask... Well-

-I haven't got all day you know so either spit it out or leave me alone-

-Do you know why i have grown a wolf's tail and ears and why the hell i have fangs?-

-I don't expect you even thought it could be your creature inheritance?-

-What the hell is a creature inheritance and all i know is i woke up and bingo somehow i grew a tail and fangs overnight.-

-Dumbledore hasn't told you anything has he. Well if you have creature blood in your family, take the Malfoys for example they have veela blood running in their veins. One of their ancestors or summat had kids with a veela and here they are. So it's possible that one of your ancestors bred with wolves.-

-Why are you helping me?-

-I can stop if you want-

-No. Thats not what i mean. It's just im not used to people helping me... Well not unless they get payed for it anyway. Plus we're not exactly friends or even allies so why would you help me? And i thought you hated me.-

- So you finally understand that Dumbledore and the Weasleys were never your true friends. I have nothing else to do so why not talk to you. Anyway i don't exactly hate you it's more like you were in my way when you were on Dumbledore's side.-

- Now i'm just confused.-

-Potter think logically for a second. If you know how to that is.-

- Hey. No fair.-

-Consider this. We were fighting a war and you were born with the power to become my greatest ally or my death. Your family however was in league with Dumbledore and it was likely you would join him at a young age.-

-I don't understand.-

note: next chapter i hope to get up by the weekend so please dont kill me... Yes harry seems a little OC but thats why its a fanfiction isnt it.


	3. the broken ones

Summary: **TMR/HP LV/HP** Harry Potter just wants to be mormal. but with a wolfs tail and ears suddenly appear and a psychotic old man after you. How normal can you be? Throw in a bit of submissive vampire and you get this mix.

**Contains: Child Abuse, ****Slash(boyxboy)**** couples, evil Dumbles and Certain weasleys, nice Dark Lord ,Snape, Slytherins and Malfoys And swearing. M**

**No flamers take it too someone who cares. if you have a problem with boyxboy relaionships or you dont like these types of stories THEN DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE REALLY.**

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter but i do own this random story line that is continuously popping into my head... If i owned harry potter, harry and voldie would have hoocked up and dumbles would have been dead a hell of alot sooner do you know... can't you tell i don't own harry potter. i just kidnapped some of j.k's wonderful characters.

-Mind Link-

~Parseltounge~

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Silence again. Blinking i put the plates into the cuboard and headed outside to start on the gardening. I wasn't sure what to make of this new Voldemort, He seemed more like the Tom Riddle i had gotten to know in second year. He had became my only true friend that year. Ever since i found him in that bathroom when some psycho had flushed his diary down a toilet i had began talking to him. He taught me alot about magic as a whole and i'm not ashamed to admit i found the dark arts facinating.

I had thought of him as a friend and it had hurt so much when i had had no choice but to drive a fallen basilisk fang into the heart of the fake diary. No matter what he had done i couldn't kill him. Just thinking about stabbing the real diary had caused me so much pain that i couldn't do it. Luckily though the fake one had just enough of his soul that i was able to banish him for a while. I had hidden the diary in my trunk locked with a password that none but me and him could speak. Parseltounge is the best sometimes.

I still visited the basilisk sometimes. Where Dumbledore got the idea i had killed it i had no idea. Parseltounges hate harming snakes no matter the circumstances and we would rather die then kill a magical one. The basilisk, that was named Silver Fang, (Sil to me) had recently layed her final egg and i knew she wouldn't have long to live. The years had finally caught up to her. She had been Salazar Slytherins familiar after all.

Sil had become a surrogate mother to me. She even called me her little snakelet which i wasn't sure about.I gently began singing the lyrics to a song that she had taught me.

(Try listening to Dia Frampton - The Broken Ones while reading this.)

"I know they've hurt you bad.

Why hide the scars you have?

Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,

All your faults to me make you more beautiful.

I can't help it,

I love the broken ones,

The ones who

Need the most patching up.

The ones who

Never been loved,

Never been loved,

Never been loved enough.

Maybe I see a part of me in them.

The missing piece always trying to fit in.

The shattered heart

Hungry for a home.

No, you're not alone.

I love the broken ones.

You don't have to drive,

With your headlights off.

It's a pocket knife,

Not a gift from God.

Don't you learn of love from the love they kept.

I will be your anchor slowly,

Step by step.

I can't help it,

I love the broken ones,

The ones who

Need the most patching up.

The ones who

Never been loved,

Never been loved,

Never been loved enough.

Maybe I see a part of me in them.

The missing piece always trying to fit in.

The shattered heart

Hungry for a home.

No you're not alone.

I love the broken ones.

I love the broken ones.

Maybe we can rip off the bandage.

Maybe you will see it for what it is.

Maybe we can burn this building,

Holding you in.

I can't help it,

I love the broken ones,

The ones who

Need the most patching up.

The ones who

Never been loved,

Never been loved,

Never been loved enough.

Maybe I see a part of me in them.

The missing piece always trying to fit in.

The shattered heart

Hungry for a home.

No you're not alone.

I love the broken ones.

I love the broken ones.

I love the broken ones.

I love the broken ones."

Smiling gently i knew why she had taught me that song. I was her broken one as she refered to me. Wiping away a stray tear i picked myself off the ground and headed inside. Crying out in pain as i walked into a fist. Oh yay... Vernon has been hitting the tequila again then. Yippee another fun day for me then.

-sometime later-

Picking myself off the kitchen floor i groaned as i felt my collarbone snap back into place. Sometime during the beating my tail had slipped out of my trousers and was now clearly visable against the pale tiles covering the floor. Luckily for me Vernon must have been comletely out of it if he hadn't noticed it as he hadn't used the knife this time only his fists and the belt.

Has this killed anyone i had to wonder. I mean i know loads of muggles have died from abuse but magical abuse has always been hushed up by the ministry or the family so a case hitting the newspapers was extremly rare.

I wonder what voldemort would do. He grew up in a orphanage and what i had seen in his head ,when i got dragged into his mind, meant that he too had experianced some kind of physical abuse aswell as mental. Sighing i tried to mop up the blood using my right hand. It was just typical that Vernon had stamped on my left hand and had shattered the bones. Thankfully Dudley wasn't at home... we'd gotten closer the last couple of yers and he had contiuosly risked his own life to help me. Vernon still belives that Dudley is beating me and going of every weekend to a new boxing place. But he never notices that Dudley's 'beatings' never left a mark or that Dudley returns home with a grin on his face.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

note: Right thanks you for the speedy reviews... i had intended for this to be a small fic and wasn't expecting this amount of interest. thats why the chapters were so short in the beginning.

The song is called Dia frampton - The broken ones. a wonderful song that inspired me to write this fic.

Many people have mentioned the centered text... sorry but thats just my style choice if it becomes too much of an issue let me know and i can try to change it.


End file.
